Microcontrollers can be susceptible to harm from malicious code, such as the STUXNET malware. The present invention seeks to provide a microcontroller with an element of protection from malicious code of this type.
A microcomputer with a self-diagnostic unit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,456; and a method for safeguarding a system-on-a-chip is described in US2015/0188707.
A self-healing intrusion detection system concept is described in V. Degeler, R. French and K. Jones, “Self-Healing Intrusion Detection System Concept,” 2016 IEEE 2nd International Conference on Big Data Security on Cloud (BigDataSecurity), IEEE International Conference on High Performance and Smart Computing (HPSC), and IEEE International Conference on Intelligent Data and Security (IDS), New York, N.Y., 2016, pp. 351-356. doi: 10.1109/BigDataSecurity-HPSC-IDS.2016.27.
A threat detection method is described in Degeler V., French R., Jones K. (2016) Combined Danger Signal and Anomaly-Based Threat Detection in Cyber-Physical Systems. In: Mandler B. et al. (eds) Internet of Things. IoT Infrastructures. IoT360 2015. Lecture Notes of the Institute for Computer Sciences, Social Informatics and Telecommunications Engineering, vol 169. Springer, Cham.